The A Team
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: It was a beautiful winter. And beyond the snowy white sprinkles, there's Sakura Haruno. She's beautiful, but insecure and shy. She has no friends and no real home to go to. Sometimes she just walk aimlessly. But this winter, someone will find her. And that will be the greatest gift of all. "I never thought miracles were capable of coming Ita-kun…" Might have OOCness. One-shot.


Somewhere in a place called Konoha, there's a homeless girl. Her hair is strangely exotic, considering it's a lively pink. Her eyes are a warm jade colour and her skin is a flawless porcelain. She was far from ugly, which made it all the more unbelievable when she tells people she's homeless. Although of her unfortunate circumstances, she never let a smile leave her face. Whenever people ask why she never appears sad, all she tells them is, "I'm still alive".

This time around Konoha, it was winter. Winter was always the most worst yet fantastic time of year for Sakura. It was so cold, it went through her many blankets. But the beautiful snow and its ability to illuminate her every surrounding made up for the frost bites. All Sakura had to wear for winter was a pair of worn-out jeans, her black boots, a long-sleeve black shirt, and a navy blue big coat she stole two years ago.

It was often Sakura had to resort to stealing. It wasn't like she wanted to, but she had to in order to keep living. Walking out of the stores with an unpaid-for supper in her hands left a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. But she lived with the feeling for four years. Since she was sixteen, she had nowhere to go. She was so rebellious and wild in her teenage years. Her parents got tired and felt the last of their options was to just kick her out. Sakura wished she could have changed whenever she thought about it now. Life on the streets was scary and hard to live through. Her parents moved, to some faraway place. They thought she would follow and try to beg to be let back in.

Sakura watched as the sun slowly set down. She continued her walk, regardless of the freezing weather. She just got out of a warm store because it was closing, now she was just roaming the streets. She saw lights flicker off in every home and faintly heard "I love you" through every door. It made her heart ache and wonder things. What if she had someone to take her in? What if they loved her? What if she loves them back? What if she finally felt what's it's like to have someone actually be there? After four years, thoughts like those just kept getting constant and overwhelming and the fire of hope kept getting bigger. But Sakura knew a harsh wind of reality would blow over her hope. She'd be shattered by then.

Sakura saw a few stores left open, but she protested against going inside any of them. She would starve for tonight.

Sakura remembered when she just had an apartment. Sakura shivered as she tried to relive the warmness of her old home. She was so excited and she invited all her friends to visit. They all showed up and helped her get settled in with new furniture. Sakura was only able to keep the home for a year before rent started to crush her down. She thought she could run away from it, ignoring the mails and hiding in the bathroom from her landlord. It didn't last long before she got an Eviction Notice. She lost everything. She only kept the little things from her apartment. Her gold necklace she got from her mother, some clothes, and a few clips to at least keep her hair straight. Sakura tried to get another job so she could work on getting another apartment, but the dream soon faded to ashes. She realized she wasn't capable enough. She still was in need of someone to take care of her. To fill in what her parents abandoned.

Sakura looked up at the sky that now shone brightly with a million stars. She sighed, deciding it was time to go back to her bench at Konoha Central Park. She turned around to go back, but she bumped into a chest.

"My apologies…"

"No, it was my fault. I'm sorry…" Sakura looked up at the man and almost gasped. He was really gorgeous. His thick dark raven hair looked soft to the touch, his skin was as white as her own, his lips were full and looked kissable, his cheekbones were high enough, but those weren't really caught her attention. It was his eyes that really brought her in. They seemed to hold many mysteries she felt like figuring out.

"Hello miss" his lips curled upward slightly in what Sakura assumed was a smile. "I'm Itachi."

"I'm…I'm Sakura" she shyly mumbled as she kicked at a rock of snow. She smiled lightly as she played with her thumb.

"Sakura…" he tested the name on his tongue. "Suiting."

"What?" Sakura's head shot up.

Itachi chuckled then shook his head. "Well it's quite cold outside, you should be getting home."

"If only I had one…" Sakura lowly mumbled as she stare sadly at the snow on the ground.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

But Itachi caught her words. He wanted to see if she would openly admit it. He wasn't surprised, the girl wore the clothes of a homeless person. She wore used, patched clothes but her face told a different story. It was too innocent to be of something on the street.

"Come with me" Itachi lowly murmured, taking her tiny cold hand into his gloved one.

"Wha-?" Sakura could barely speak as she was being pulled to a new direction. Is this happening? She always wished of someone taking her in and now her hope was being answered to! That's what he must be doing, right? He shouldn't have no other reason for leading her to places, right? Sakura could barely contain her joy. Her mind better not be confusing her or playing tricks on her now.

The strange man lead her through places unrecognizable to her but she let him go on. She wouldn't ruin the possibilities now. For all she knew, he could be taking her to an alley for a good fuck, but she didn't care as of now.

Soon, she faced what looked like a mansion. Sakura almost gasped for the second time as she stumbled up the stairs that lead to the door.

"Are you that clumsy?" Itachi asked with amusement flickering in his voice as she almost tripped over her seventh step.

"No, no, it's just that…you live in such a big home. I never actually even seen a place that looked so spacious and big…" Sakura admitted, finally gaining some form of balance.

"I understand" Itachi said, another almost-smile flashing on his lips. Sakura smiled herself.

Once at the front doors, someone opened the door for them. Sakura almost screamed as a tall man in a dark green suit greeted Itachi. She found Itachi's hand again as they stepped inside. She was thoroughly terrified and Itachi understood why. This was all strange and new. Itachi removed his winter clothing, leaving him in his plain black shirt.

"Itachi! You're home!" Came a older, feminine voice. Sakura turned to come face-to-face to a female version of Itachi. She was equally as beautiful as Itachi with her luscious raven hair flowing, her eyelashes long under her coal orbs, and milky flawless skin. Sakura felt a bit jealous as she looked away from the female.

"Hi mother"

That made her feel worse. It was his mother who looked like that?!

"Who's this Itachi?" The woman asked curiously as she took in Sakura's features. Sakura's heart thumped in her chest rapidly and her breathing came to a halt. The woman's eyes lowered at their joined hands and almost jumped in sheer joy.

"This is Sakura. A friend of mine" Itachi just killed his mother's joy. "She's staying with us for awhile…"

"What a pleasure!" She wouldn't let her son ruin her joy. She could at least play matchmaker! That would be perfect! "I'm Mikoto Uchiha, you don't have to call me Ms. Uchiha or Uchiha-san, just Mikoto is fine."

"O-okay Mikoto-san" Sakura tried to smile, but it came out nervous and forced. "I'm-I'm Sakura Haruno…"

"So fitting! Well I'll set up the guest room for you, for now you could get comfortable! Supper is almost ready" then Mikoto left to the guest room. Sakura looked in bemusement at the direction the mother left off. Why wouldn't she just ask the many maids and butlers to do it?

"She…seems nice" Sakura said slowly, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to get kicked out or anything for being insulting.

"That's what everyone says…" Itachi half-smiled again, then lead her around the house.

During the tour, Sakura couldn't help but ask Itachi the reason for taking her in.

Itachi didn't answered, just squeezed her hand. That was all Sakura needed. It was at that moment though that Sakura realized she was still holding onto Itachi's hand. She blushed a deep crimson then quickly pulled away.

"This is where you could use the bathroom…but you probably won't need it since there's a bathroom in the guest room."

"This is all confusing and too much. This place is big!" Sakura exclaimed as she was introduced to another room. "I might get lost…"

Itachi emitted a deep chuckle. "Just get someone to help you then."

"Sounds perfect!" Sakura beamed, then an elder lady rushed to the pair to inform them that dinner was ready. Sakura's heart started racing again. She would meet his whole family then. What if they didn't like her?

Itachi seemed to sense her uneasiness because he looked down at her with his smile and assuring eyes. "Don't worry, you're not horrible. I'm sure the rest of my family will at least like you."

Sakura looked up at Itachi and couldn't stop the big smile tugging at her lips. She unexpectedly pulled Itachi into the biggest hug she could give him.

Not a lot of things surprise Itachi, but this is one of the things that actually did. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her petite form. Her smell wafted through his nose, and he admit it wasn't as bad as he would have conclude from someone who was homeless. She actually smelt like baked bread.

"Thank you Ita-kun" Sakura whispered. Itachi was curious about the new nickname, but he sure didn't show it nor asked about it. He found it interesting to say the least.

"Your welcome Sakura…" He whispered low enough for her ears alone. He soon hugged back tightly enough. He never actually hugged anyone before, except his mother in his younger years. He found himself liking having small arms wrapped around his waist and a head of pink on his chest.

Soon, Sakura pulled away and gave Itachi a pleasant smile. "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting. Let's go!"

Itachi nodded then he led her through the home to the dinning room, where he knew everyone else would be.

Sasuke was already seated with Naruto beside him, bickering about Kami-knows-what. Naruto was found and adopted by the Uchiha family when he was an infant. No one knew of the whereabouts of his parents. Fugaku was silently seated, reading some uninteresting article. Mikoto was happily holding the plates of food, but not distributing any until Itachi and Sakura arrived.

"Sakura!" Mikoto beamed at the sight of pink. Sasuke turned his head including Naruto. Fugaku eyes left his article to look at the girl. Sakura felt her whole heart stop and she suddenly found Itachi's hand again, squeezing it tightly out of fear. This could become an habit. She found that she was speechless and felt naked.

"H-h-hi" Sakura stuttered, slowly making her way to a seat. Naruto observed her for a moment longer before giving her a foxy smile.

"She's pretty like Hinata! And she stutters like her too! Awesome, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Soon Naruto felt a punch come to his head. He glared at Sasuke who glared back at him. Sakura eyes widen at what was happening and she slowly started lowering herself.

"Stop being so loud dobe, you're scaring her" Naruto looked at the shivering girl. He frowned at the sight. Now he get it, she was probably scared out of her wits. Well, that would explain why she was going under the table with a shaking body and wide eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Sasuke" Sasuke barely gave the girl a glance as food was placed in front of him. He must admit, Sakura was quite pleasing to the eye, but she seemed to protected for him. He liked girls a bit more mature and experienced. But Sakura probably liked him the most. He seemed quiet, logical, and secretly caring enough. She would like Naruto if only he lowered his voice and enthusiasm. Fugaku has yet to say a word, which slightly concerned Sakura. Was he always like that? Or was it because of her?

"Don't worry…" she heard Itachi whisper. Apparently he has been watching where her eyes went and the emotion she showed through them. "My father is always brooding like that."

When everyone was settled and eating, Mikoto was the first to start the questioning.

"So Sakura! How old are you?"

"Twenty…"

"Do you have children?"

"Of course not…"

"Do you want children?"

"I suppose that wouldn't be so bad…"

"Do you want to get married?"

"That would be nice…"

"How many boyfriends have you ever had?"

"Oh, just one…" Mikoto was making Sakura feel weird with her awkward questions. She's digging in what is suppose to be her love life. But Sakura barely had one boyfriend even as a teenager. Her only real boyfriend was Kiba and he turned out to be a jerk. Remembering those years made her squirm and feel insecure. Was she unlikable? Was she ugly? Was she too clumsy? Was she stupid? What was wrong with her for boys to not like her? She didn't want to think about it.

"Mother, I'm sure Sakura would appreciate it if you drop the questions" Sakura silently thanked Itachi for his help. Mikoto frowned, but then sighed. She suppose she could ask the girl different sort of questions…

"What high school did you go to?"

"Konoha Academy for Medical Studies…"

"Hmm, so you wanted to become a nurse or doctor?"

"Yes, a doctor…"

"That sounds good. Do you have a current job?"

"No…"

"No income? So where do you live?"

Sakura paused at that part. She fiddled with her spoon, lightly biting her lip. She would look bad if she told them the truth. Should she? Would they care?

"Mother, Sakura is going through a few financial difficulties, that's why she's here" Itachi answered for her. Sakura wanted to squeeze Itachi in another hug. He just knows when to answer for her.

"That's too bad. You could stay here for as long as you like Sakura" Mikoto smiled warmly at Sakura then finally decided to drop the questions. They engaged in normal conversation as Naruto and Sasuke argued over what dessert would be.

Soon, food was eaten and it was time to get to bed. Itachi left with Sakura following behind. She was depending on him to show her the guest room.

They walked in comfortable silence. Sakura wasn't in the right state for conversation. Her eyes were drooping and she kept yawning. Soon she found herself inside a big, dark room. She turned to Itachi, then smiled. She went on her tip-toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. She meant to go for his cheek, but his nose was okay too. Itachi found himself surprised for a second time.

"Thanks Ita-kun…" the sleepy girl murmured then walked towards the bed. Itachi found himself liking the nickname.

Itachi's lips soon went upward in a full smile. "Good night Sakura…" he whispered in the air then closed the door.

Sakura dreamt of Itachi that night. She imagined him cradling her in his arms and she just laying on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. She enjoyed the feel of his arms around her and his warmth and love filling her heart. This is just what she wanted. For longer than a moment, she wished she wasn't dreaming. She wished it was all real. The dream was too lucid and unrealistic for her to not know it's a dream.

"All good things come to those who deserve it Sakura…" then a kiss was planted on her cheek. Soon, Itachi's face started to fade and her surrounding turned black. Sakura met with a hard surface and an ache in her back. It seems she fell off the bed. She looked left and right frantically for a sense of familiarity. Then she remembered she's in a guest room…where Itachi lives.

Sakura touched her heart, feeling it's fast thumping. She had a dream about Itachi. Sakura hugged herself on the cold tile ground as a smile made it's way on her plump pink lips.

"Do I…like Itachi?" She asked herself. Her smile widened as she thought of the answer. "Yes I think I do…" her smile only got bigger until she was sure it would split her face. She looked at the window just to see the sun lightly peaking through the curtains. Sakura looked at the coffee table where clothes piled on top and bathing products. She brightened at the sight, not remembering when the last time she had a proper shower. She took the clothes and bathing things to the bathroom she found in the guest bedroom.

She took a long shower, washing all the dirt and grime off her hair and skin. She relished the new smell of vanilla and mangos in her hair and on her skin.

Once she turned off the faucet, she picked up a white towel she found in a corner. She dried herself then picked up the clothes left for her. She saw black shorts that were slightly baggy and a white tank top. The shorts must be from one of the boys, possibly even Itachi. Sakura found herself wishing it was his. The tank top must have been from Mikoto.

Sakura put on the clothes. She found a belt and socks through the pile. She assumed it was all for her so she put the belt on including the black socks. The belt securely held up the baggy shorts from falling below her butt and the socks kept her toes warm.

Sakura rushed out of the bathroom and outside the room. It was then she realized she still didn't know this house from top to bottom. Sakura looked left and right and saw no one.

Sakura frowned as she walked, hoping to find someone. "Hello? I need help." Suddenly, a big burly woman came rushing by.

"Need assistance?" The woman asked in a deep but feminine voice. Sakura bit her lip and gulped.

"Y-yes I-I do. I'm looking for uh, Itachi…" Sakura felt herself shivering as she talked.

"Oh? He's in his room. Want me to take you there?"

Sakura debated with herself if she should go or not. She didn't want to intrude but she was alone and she would be lost if she tried to roam the halls herself.

"Um…"

"Come, come!" The woman took Sakura's wrist then began dragging her through the house. Sakura head began to spin as they made many twists and turns. Must this house be so confusing?

"Here! He's in there!" Then the woman left. Sakura felt her face heat up as she simply just stared at the dark oak of the door. Sakura small hands formed into a fist to knock on the door, but it silently open by itself.

Sakura bit back a squeak as Itachi appeared at the door.

"Um, I-I'm sorry if I bothered you…but-"

"You didn't bother me Sakura" Itachi's soothing voice sent pleasurable shock waves through Sakura's system. "If you're hungry, you could get breakfast. The dinning room is just down the hall on the left."

"No!" Sakura said a bit too quickly. She wanted to pinch herself. "I wanted to see you…"

Itachi lifted an elegant eyebrow at her. "I'm not doing anything of interest. Just reading a book."

"I just want to be with you" Sakura said, smiling a bit. "I feel most comfortable with you than with…anybody else here." She quickly added.

"Okay then" Itachi stepped aside to let Sakura in. She awed at the many different books stacked in the bookshelf, his laptop that was on a site about something she didn't knew, and the multiple of dark and mysterious accessories that scattered around his room. He also had weird, scary weapons on a side of his wall.

"Interesting…" Sakura said as she took a seat on the edge of his bed. She ran her hand through the silky material. She never seen a room so dark yet enticing. Itachi took a seat beside her then picked back up the book he was reading. Sakura looked at the title, that was written in curved white words.

"The dark of our war…" Sakura read aloud. She liked that title.

"It's nothing too interesting…" Itachi sighed. He put back down the book then looked at Sakura who looked back at him, smiling. "How long have you been without a home, Sakura?"

Sakura was slightly surprised at the question. She wasn't expecting him to really ask. But she answered regardless. "Four years…"

Itachi watched how Sakura's face fell slightly as thoughts began to swim in her head. Her eyes seem distant, telling him she was thinking. She avoided looking at him, telling him her thoughts weren't too pleasant.

"I wished I could change the past. I was so out of control and I wish I cared. Maybe then I would have a mother and a father…" Sakura's heart started to hurt as she remembered her parents angry faces and screaming. Their lungs popped and their eyes were red. "I wish I never told them I hated them…"

Itachi didn't like the pained look on Sakura's face. He couldn't believe the person she used to be as a teenager. Now at a mature age of twenty, he could have mistaken her for an innocent and soft ten-year-old.

Itachi's ears perked at the sound of strangled sobs. He saw her eyes fill with unshed tears.

Itachi instinctively put his arms around Sakura. Something inside him told him it was the right thing to do. Sakura grabbed at his shirt and sobbed into it. "Maybe if I wasn't so wild, they would have loved me. Maybe then I wouldn't be struggling and poor. It's all my fault!" She cried, pounding her fists on Itachi's chest.

Gradually, Sakura's loud crying calmed down to only sniffles. "The worst things in life come free to us Sakura…"

"I wish it didn't…" Sakura mumbled, holding onto Itachi tighter. Itachi pushed her off, but his hands firmly held her shoulders.

"Things happen for a reason…" then Itachi messages her shoulders to relax her muscles. She was too tense. "Don't worry. It's different now…"

Sakura smiled gently at Itachi. He made butterflies swarm her stomach and her heart pound. All her insecurities fade away with him. Like how just a week ago she found out she was losing too many pounds. She was still healthy and curvy but she panicked and thought of her self as scrawny, causing her to steal plenty of bread and cheese to fill her up. With Itachi, if she found out she lost even thirty pounds, she wouldn't care. She'd still feel beautiful.

"We should go Sakura, breakfast is probably ready."

"No! I want to stay here…" Sakura jumped up higher on the bed, hugging herself and smiling up at him. Itachi couldn't help but smile back, then ordered one of the butlers to get his and Sakura's breakfast. He don't usually use the maids and butlers, but this time he would.

"Why are all your maids and butlers old? Like with visible wrinkles and stuff?" Sakura asked after thanking the nice elder lady for retrieving her breakfast.

"Young ones are usually horrible at their jobs since they're too busy ogling at the males of this family" Itachi answered then stabbed at his eggs. Sakura giggled then took a spoonful of her oatmeal that contained fresh copped blueberries and strawberries.

Sakura silently prayed to Kami that Itachi would notice her feelings for him. She never usually usually liked a boy so quickly, but Itachi seemed so different. He wasn't like Shikamaru, who was always lazy and complaining. He wasn't like Shino, who always silent. Itachi was actually willing to talk to her. He wasn't like Kiba, who was bad boy and crude. Itachi was mysterious and a gentleman. He knew of manners and what to say. And not to mention he was damn hot. What a bonus! There was so much more to Itachi than what meets the eye though, and Sakura wants to know his secrets. How could she not like him?

Sakura looked out Itachi's window. Little spots of white fell from the sky, making joy fill Sakura's stomach.

"I want to go outside!" Sakura gently put down her half-eaten oatmeal on Itachi's nightstand. She rushed out the room and made one of the many maids show her to the front door. Sakura saw a pair of black hightop converses at the front door, so she put them on and grabbed a random black jacket. The hightops were a bit big and the jacket was huge, but Sakura didn't care. It wasn't like she never seen snow, but she always had to hide away from it because it always chilled her skin and she didn't want to suffer the consequences of staying in it for too long. But now, she just wanted to play in it.

Itachi was soon at the front door, watching Sakura make snow angels. "Look Ita-kuni! Isn't it pretty? Look at this!" Sakura picked up a handful of snow, then blew into it. He took notice that she was wearing his coat and Naruto's shoes.

"Hey! She's wearing my shoes!" Came a boisterous voice at the door. It made Itachi's ear twitch. Soon Naruto popped his head from the door, watching Sakura playing around childishly in the snow. "Awesome! Snowball fight!" Then Naruto grabbed his coat and  
ran to make a snowball. Sakura beat him to it because he felt a rush of cold hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey! No fair, I wasn't ready!" Naruto complained, then aimed his snowball at Sakura. She giggled then gasped as the snowball almost hit her face but she ducked just in time. Itachi found himself enjoying watching Naruto and Sakura fight each other with snowballs. The way the snow lightly fell on her thick lashes and hair made her look all the more beautiful, especially with the snow making her skin seem even softer, whiter. It illuminated her features.

But then, he saw a snowball being twirled at him. He was swift enough to dodge it. He looked and saw Naruto and Sakura laughing as another snowball was forming in Sakura's hands. Itachi found himself dragged into the snowball fight. He dodged each blow as he made some himself to throw back. A small smile formed on his lips as he threw another, and it hit Sakura's stomach.

Soon Mikoto showed up at the door with her hands on her hips. "Naruto Uzumaki! You didn't finish your breakfast! You could have said you didn't want any more!" Naruto scratched the back of his head then laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, got caught up with somethin'!"

Mikoto shook her head, then smiled at Sakura who smiled back and waved. "We should get back inside, I could feel the snow melt through my socks now."

"I guess you're right" Naruto frowned, not wanting the fun to stop. Sakura giggled, then went on her tip-toes to tap his head.

They all walked back inside, where Sasuke passed by. He stopped abruptly to stare at Naruto, Itachi, and Sakura. He saw that Naruto's nose was red and Sakura was wearing clothes not belonging to her. She was wearing his shorts. Sasuke don't share his stuff well.

"Hn" he grunted, then left to go onto the living room.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at him then shrug. Maybe he's just like that.

"Stupid Sasuke, always an unhappy camper" Naruto said, waving a dismissive hand in his direction. Naruto began walking to the living room, probably to steal the TV away from Sasuke. Sakura looked up at Itachi, smiling. But then she let out a big sneeze. She rubbed her nose then looked back up at Itachi.

"So Ita-kun, do you have any video games?" Itachi just had to lift an eyebrow at the question. Do he look like a man to own games?

"No. But there's some in the living room." Sakura squealed then made Itachi lead her to the living room. Inside, she saw Naruto playing Guitar Hero with Sasuke. Naruto was unfortunately losing.

Sakura took a seat on the creamy couch, waiting patiently for the boys to finish their game so she could play one. She already decided she wanted to play New Super Mario Bros.

"Awe damn, teme you cheated!" Naruto exclaimed, dropping his guitar. Sasuke shrug, then took a seat. He was ready to play a second game, but Sakura took his game out.

"I want to play Mario" she said, then put her game in. She glared at Sasuke who tried to protest. Only Naruto smiled at her choice of games.

"Cool, can I play?"

"Sure" Sakura smiled at him, then took a seat with a remote in hand. "Itachi! Come play too. Please." Itachi reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to engage himself in such foolishness, but he guess he could make an exception for just today…

"I'm Mario!" Naruto declared, picking up first player. Sakura frowned, but decided Luigi was better looking and skinnier anyway. Itachi ended up being one of the Mushroom headed people. Sasuke preferred not to play such a game, but it was better than doing nothing, so he picked up a controller and joined.

For an hour and a half, the four played through three worlds. Naruto and Sasuke kept dying while Sakura and Itachi stacked up their lives. Itachi quickly picked up the concept of the game and how to find each secret passage and Star coin. It was a pretty easy game to say the least. And he surprisingly found himself having fun.

By time they reached the fourth world, Itachi and Sasuke left the game.

"Itachi! Why are you leaving?" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah, Sasuke why are you leaving?" Naruto whined. It seemed to Sakura Naruto wasn't as close to Itachi as he was to Sasuke.

Sakura shrug then decided to forget the game too. She rubbed her eyes to rub the sting out of them for being in front of the TV for an hour and thirty minutes. She felt a need for a drink, so she made Itachi lead her to the kitchen. Instead of Sakura doing it herself, Itachi went to get a cup of water for Sakura. She smiled sweetly at him then drank.

"Ita-kun, what do you do for fun? You don't seem to be into the kind of stuff that blonde kid is into nor your brother" Sakura continued to sip at her water as if it were tea as she looked at Itachi with curious eyes.

"I like to read, collect, and research things Sakura" was Itachi's answer. Sakura nodded then a warm smile grace her lips. But it soon faded as Fugaku entered the kitchen. He eyed Sakura before ordering Itachi to get out. Sakura felt her heart beat sped and her hand unconsciously searched for Itachi's, but she remembered he was told to go. Sakura instantly felt her blood ran cold.

"I don't want just anybody coming into my home and living off of our supplies without approving of them first Ms. Haruno" Fugaku's strong stern voice almost made Sakura gulp. This guy is scary.

"Y-yes Uchiha-san" Sakura mouth twitched in what was suppose to be a smile.

"Everyone else may like you but that doesn't mean I do. That will be determined now. Got that?"

"Yes!" The word came out more in a squeak pass Sakura's lips.

"So at dinner you said you wanted to become a doctor…" Fugaku began. "Tell me about that."

"Well, as I said, I went to Konoha Academy for Medical Studies to reach that dream. But…I had this boyfriend then who blocked my way from getting to that dream. But I was into him so much, I slowly began to become like him, bringing myself down from getting to my goal. I dropped out of high school then so I didn't get my high school diploma and didn't go to college to continue pursuing getting to my goal"

Fugaku nodded. So far, she was honest. He liked that. And she didn't chose a bad job, it was actually worth something unlike becoming an actress or wrestler. "Have you ever tried to get back at trying to be a doctor?"

"Well…once. But I realized there's no hope with my family struggling and my bad behavior. It soon lead to…bad circumstances and I suffered greatly. With the situation I've been in, there is no way I could pick up where I left off"

Fugaku noticed how she didn't use a past-tense word. She still believes she could no longer become a doctor. For now, Fugaku decided not to bring up this particular topic.

Sakura began to feel saddened again at remembering the things she tried so desperately to forget. She hated her past.

"Have you ever done a crime?"

Sakura felt herself tense at the word crime. The only real crime she ever done was stole, but she couldn't tell Fugaku that. He would probably see her as some pitiful thief and kick her out in fear that she would steal something valuable.

"Never" Sakura tried to keep her voice firm. But her body felt like shaking and she surely would die from how fast her heart was racing.

"What is your level of intelligence?"

"The last time I checked, I had a grade point average of 88.5"

Fugaku hummed, then picked up his coffee to take a sip. "Have you ever owned your own land and lived on your own?"

"Yes" Sakura was quick to answer. She didn't want to look dependent in front of Fugaku. She wanted to seem capable of handling herself.

"Okay. Now Sakura…tell me about yourself…"

About herself? Sakura felt like she was a whole new person. Who was she exactly?

"Well I am a kind girl. I love to take care of things because it makes me feel like I'm needed…which I have never felt like in so long…I've been alone for quite some time and no one knows me enough to feel comfortable living with me. This caused me to feel like I need taken care of when I'm more than capable of being independent. I have all these hopes and dreams that are impossible becoming a reality. I just want something to come true so I know that at least a happy ending has the possibility of becoming real for me. People tell me I'm too timid and quick to get anxious. If they say it, I guess it's true. I'm gullible but could be clever enough at the same time. I…don't know if I like myself. People tell me I'm pretty but…I don't know why I'm so alone if I am. Pretty people usually have boyfriends or friends by their side to be there for them, right? Not me…I'm getting tired of living off of fantasies. But you can't get everything you want I suppose" Sakura forced a laugh. But it sounded too strained to even sound real.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san but…I gotta go…" Sakura pushed herself from the table then ran out the kitchen. Fugaku watched her leave, eyes softening for only a quick moment.

"Sakura dear, what's the matter?" Mikoto asked worriedly after stopping Sakura from her dash.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san" Sakura gently pushed Mikoto aside to rush past her. Mikoto stared at her, biting her lip in concern.

"Miss Hanioki! Get Itachi here right now!" Mikoto ordered the random maid who happened to pass. Hanioki quickly nod his head then went for Itachi.

Sakura rushed out through the front door, forgetting to get a jacket. The only thing that covered her was the tank top, shorts, and Naruto's converses. Sakura knew she would probably freeze to death but that fact was at the back of her mind.

From outside, tears began to leave Sakura's eyes. She continued to run until she knew she was a good distance away from the mansion. She sat on the snow ground and hugged herself. The snow tickled her nose and made her want to run for a coat, but she didn't dare move. She bared the cold and just used her hot breath to keep her warm enough.

More tears stream down Sakura's eyes. She is getting tired of her past running back to her. She wanted to forget it, to start anew and be a new person, a better one. But from Mikoto's questions to Fugaku evaluation of who she was, she seemed to be going back to what is suppose to be forgotten.

Sakura bit her lip to hold back some of the tears, but they were rushing down like waterfalls. She found herself screaming, grabbing her hair with her fists, and more tears pouring.

"Sakura…" a sweet masculine voice made her blink. She looked up to see Itachi, who didn't have a jacket on himself. He didn't show it, but Sakura could see tiny signs that he was worried. "You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here…"

"I know…I guess I'm pretty stupid then…" Sakura mumbled then got up. "I'm sorry if I worried anybody…"

Itachi grabbed at Sakura's wrists before she could leave. She looked at him with confusion. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Nothing is-" Sakura paused. She couldn't lie anymore. She couldn't hold in these feelings for much longer. "Everything is wrong Itachi!" Sakura found herself shouting. "I just can't be happy! Even if it's living on the ground with barely anything or living in such luxury like your home, I'm not happy! I'm being haunted by mistake after mistakes! I can't forget!" Sakura's eyes began to get glossy again, "How could I be happy when I've done so much wrong? I ruin my parents, that's the worst deed of all…"

Itachi only stared at Sakura for a moment. He never had been in this kind of situation before. No girl have ever cried and he was suppose to be some source of comfort. He wasn't used to this. But slowly, arms wrapped around Sakura's body like before. It worked before, maybe it would work again. He rubbed her back and hushed her.

"You've felt this way for so long, haven't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. But Sakura nonetheless nodded into his chest. She felt a rush of some form of heat when his arms circled around her. He wore a long-sleeved shirt while she donned only a tank top, of course he was warmer.

"Come…" he turned around and lifted Sakura onto his back. Sakura gladly accepted the ride.

"You would probably die if you stay out here any longer" Itachi observed her pink lips turning blue. She must feel like an ice cube. But she still held unimaginable beauty in the fallen snow decorating her face. She looked like a frozen porcelain doll.

Sakura closed her eyes. There was many nights she prayed to Kami there would be a twist in fate, that she would have someone who she could live happily with and have a better life than the sad, pitiful one being homeless. This time, she thanked Kami for answering her prayers.

Itachi began to feel an emptiness forming in the pit of his stomach. For his whole life, he felt so satisfied with what become of his life and thought nothing was missing. Until he met Sakura, he began to see himself desiring her more and more until it turned into need. He began to notice the small things about her that brought a twitch to his lips and he actually had fun with her. Even the word sound so foreign until he met her. He slowly saw it hard to imagine his life without her.

Sakura was just as stuck in her thoughts as Itachi. He done so much nice things. He took her in, introduce her to his family, comforted her…she didn't deserve anything like him.

Sakura felt at ease. She felt like she has a chance at life when she's with Itachi. She felt like she's being fixed of what's shattered when he's around. Not even Kiba made her feel as special as he did.

Sakura smiled. They been entered the house, now they were in front of the guest room. Itachi gently laid her down on the bed then turned to leave. But something pulled on his sleeve, making him turn back around.

"I never thought miracles were capable of coming Ita-kun…" Sakura whispered. She pulled him down hard enough to force him to bend down. She stared deeply into his charcoal eyes; a small smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you…"

Itachi face twitched into a smile too. He brought his face down and his lips touched Sakura's. Sakura kissed back, wishing the moment wouldn't end.

"No, thank you Sakura…" Itachi whispered into her lips. She was confused of why he was thanking her, but she dismissed it for now. All that mattered was that Itachi was kissing her and she couldn't be more happy.

*•*•  
Ta-da! You guys probably guessed it but this was inspired by The A Team by Ed Sheeran. I always wanted to make an one- shot out of that song, and now I did! Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
